


Someday

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for "You need to meet my friends, they’ll love you"Request written prior to Kushida moving on to NXT





	Someday

Yujiro Kushida tried not to let it get him down. All of his friends and co-workers seemed to have found that special person to complete their life. Yes he had friends and family, but he was still lonely. He dated, each time hoping she was the one. Yet nothing ever seemed to come of those dates. The spark wasn’t there. No deep connection that Kushida yearned for. He didn’t want to be a downer, but he was starting to worry he would never meet her. After all he wasn’t getting any younger. 

Knowing he was looking, his friends would usually take him out for nights on the town in hopes of Kushida meeting someone who sparked his interest. Kushida had lost track of the number of blind dates he had been on. Set up by well-intentioned friends, but nothing had ever connected. Tonight he had begged off of going out. He was tired and looking and coming up empty. He just wanted a quiet night of introspection. 

Wandering into a corner café, Kushida took up residence in a back booth, far away from all the other patrons. With a kind smile to the pretty waitress Kushida ordered a coffee before leaning back against the booth seat and staring out the window. He was grateful she seemed to sense his need for solitude, only appearing occasionally to top of his coffee and drop of a slice of peach pie for him. 

Over the course of the next couple of months it became a bit of a routine for Kushida to stop into the café several times a week. He always occupied the same booth. After the first week she had his coffee ready and always gave him a slice of pie to try. Eventually they started talking, commiserating over their respective lack of love lives. Kushida told her how he had taken to riding the city bus in hopes of bumping into the one he was meant for. She laughed and said she had joined a gym in hopes of meeting hers. 

Kushida kept returning, each day finding him looking forward to his visits. Not so much for the coffee or pie, but because he could talk to her so easily. Harumi. That was her name. Kushida found himself thinking of her throughout his days. She was so funny and easy going. She always knew the right thing to say when he was feeling down. He never failed to leave the diner with a smile after spending a few hours with her. 

It wasn’t until Ryosuke had pointed it out to him that Kushida realized that maybe he had feelings for her beyond friendship. When Juice pointed out how much he talked about her and how his face lit up at the mere mention of her name it caught Kushida off guard. Sitting in the now empty locker room Kushida thought back to all the time he had spent with Harumi. Had he wasted all this time looking for that perfect somebody, when she was right in front of him the whole time? He definitely found her attractive. She made him laugh. He had seen her kindness first hand. She seemed to have an innate ability to know when he needed to talk and when he just needed to sit in silence. 

As usual Kushida walked into the diner, his eyes seeking her out and seeing her in a new light now that he had realized his feelings. He was nervous. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Maybe she wasn’t interested in him like that. But he would never know if he didn’t try. 

“Harumi,” Kushida said when she slid the plate of pumpkin pie in front of him. “I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out on a date with me?” He smiled nervously up at her, hoping the surprise on her face was a good thing. Relief coursed through him when she nodded with a big smile and accepted his offer. 

From that very first date it felt right. Meant to be. The two of them just clicked. They could talk for hours and never run out of things to say, or sit in comfortable silence without feeling the need to fill it. She was it and he knew it. That connection that had been missing so many times was there. He didn’t waste any more time, asking her to be his girlfriend which she happily accepted. 

“You know, it was my friends at work who made me see what was right in front of me.” Kushida told Harumi as they lay stretched out on a blanket in the city park. “I was looking everywhere for her, never seeing that she was right there.” 

“Well then I guess I owe them a big thank you.” Harumi giggled. “Because I would never have gotten up the nerve to ask you out. I kept waiting and waiting hoping you would ask. The day you did was the happiest of my life.” 

“You need to meet my friends, they’ll love you,” Kushida said suddenly. “Would you like to come see one of my shows? You can see what I do and I can introduce you to everyone.”

“Of course Yujiro.” Harumi said happily. “I can’t wait to meet everyone.” Kushida smiled widely and pulled her over to him, his lips brushing softly across hers as he tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“I love you Harumi. While I may not have known it at the time the day I met you was the best day of my life.” Kushida said wrapping his arms around her as she lay with her head on his chest, her fingers dancing across his stomach.

“I love you too Yuji,” Harumi replied softly.


End file.
